Good Things Come to Those Who Wait
by Fire's of the heart
Summary: Yao smiled as he left, tears running down his face as he saw the King finally get his Queen back in his arms. "Guess that old saying is right. Good things come to those who wait" 4th story in my Sayings Series. Not a sequel to anything. Cardverse AU.


Summary: Yao smiled, tears running down his face as he saw the King finally get his Queen back in his arms. "Guess that old saying is right. Good things come to those who wait" 4th story in my Sayings Series. Not a sequel to anything. Cardverse AU.

Fire's of the Heart: Hey everybody! I'm glad some of you have been enjoying my series! Thank you for all the review, favorites, follows and messages! So one user sent me a PM asking:

Author-san why do you always make Alfred suffer?

My answer to that is for me, Alfred is the one to show his emotions more or the more emotional one so it's easier for me, someone who is also passionate, to write Alfred's emotions. Oh and 2 super important announcements!

 **I WILL NOW BE TAKING SAYINGS OR PLOT REQUESTS! IT OCCURRED TO ME THAT THERE ARE SAYINGS IN OTHER COUNTRIES THAT MY COUNTRY DOES NOT KNOW SO THIS HELPS ME RELATE TO MORE READERS!**

 **I WILL BE MAKING A FIC WHERE THE CHARACTERS OF ALL MY STORIES GET TO REACT TO MY OTHER STORIES (EXAMPLE HOW WOULD THE CHARACTERS OF 'WHEN THE CLOCK RANG AT 3' REACT TO 'MAJORITY WINS'?) SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW BELOW!**

As usual I do not own Hetalia. On with the story!

"Good afternoon Your Lordship" a 10-years old said as she walked towards the Jack of Spades. "Misa aru,how many times must I call you not to call me that?" Yao asked Misa. Misa Williams was the daughter of Matthew Williams, the current Ace of Spades, and Misa was also the future King of Spades. "Are you taking a break from your lessons?" Yao asked curiously, the heir to the throne was very mature and serious so it was rare to see her not working on her swordsmanship, magic or in lessons. "Unfortunately Madam Chelle is sick. Father told me to take a break and I was wondering about a few things" She said politely "Very well aru" she said. Together they walked towards his study. "Your Lordship?" she asked "Hm?" he turned to her. "Why is there a garden that's locked, why don't I ever hear about the former Queen of Spades and why does it seem like you and the other Royals don't seem to age?" she asked. The Jack paused. "You're mature enough but are you sure you wish to know?" he looked at her and seeing the heir nod he began.

 _It all started a nearly 2 decades ago, we had just found out about the Chess continent and both continents were very wary of each other…._

2 Decades Ago in the Meeting Room of Spades Castle

"Majesties we need to eliminate them! They shot down our ships and are probably responsible for other missing Navy as well!" a Spadian counselor cried out. Currently all the royals of every kingdom and some of their counselors were having a meeting, deciding what to do with the newfound continent, considering it had just shot down a few lost navy ships. "Nein. It was in act of self-defense, our ships fired first and they did what they thought they had to" Ludwig, the King of Hearts, stated. "Oui. We are also not sure if it was truly them who are the cause of the disappearances of our Navies these past few months" Francis, the King of Diamonds, agreed.

"Majesties whatever could be the other reason?!" a counselor from Hearts argued. "Many things actually, there are the Kraken, the Sea Snakes and many other possible reasons" Arthur, the Queen of Spades, rebutted. "Majesty, those things are merely myths" a counselor from Clubs said rather rudely. "Tell me oh so grand counselor how many times have you gone out to sea? How long do you stay with her?" Arthur said, annoyed now. 'Seriously these old geezers' he thought. The counselor said nothing and the room grew silent. All the royals secretly smiled, things won't be so boring and redundant now.

"Exactly. Now listen to me and listen to me well fool for I won't repeat myself. The seas and oceans hold many mysteries, even I, who was born and lived in the oceans for most of my life do not know all off them. Myths? Was the Serpent that nearly destroyed my beloved _Britannia_ a myth? This counselor is why none of the ships you had sent to try and catch me failed. The ocean is a cruel mistress to those who speak ill of her counselor" Arthur finished, reminding everyone exactly who he was before becoming the Queen of Spades. Captain Kirkland, the feared pirate captain of Britannia, the ship all four nations feared. Everyone was glad when he joined their side and _Britannia's_ crew become part of the Spadian Navy.

A light chuckle broke the silence and all turned to the fearsome King of Clubs. "I think it is best if we all focused on our real reason for being here da? And counselors if you don't have good ideas then don't say anything at all" he said. The meeting continued a bit more quietly.

A few hours later

"The meeting's finally finished!" Alfred, the King of Spades, cheered as he slumped in his seat. There was no need for formalities since they were all friends and the counselors had left. "I think we all need to reevaluate our counselors. Seems like they just want war" Vash, the Jack of Diamonds, said as he polished his rifle. "War?! Ve Ludwig help me!" Feliciano, the Jack of Hearts, cried out as he clutched on the arm of the muscular King. "No need to fret Feliciano-kun, we will do our best to avoid a war" Kiku, the Queen of Hearts, soothed.

Small chatter broke out among the royals, they had done their part for the day they needed a break too. The air grew tense again as a colorful bird appeared with a screech and threw a parchment at them. Startling, they all looked at the paper abandoned in the middle of the table. "Is that…" Elizaveta, the Queen of Clubs, trailed off. "Indeed. A letter from the Chess continent" Yao murmured. Using magic, they opened the letter and tried to read it out loud.

 _Sa mga namumuno ng kabilang kontinente,_

 _Patwad, hindi naming sinasadyang ilubog ang mga barko ninyo. Mayroon kaming systema sa aming kontinente at na galaw nang mga barko ninyo ito. Sana maintindihan niyo na hindi namin sinasadya kaya kung maaari sana mag-usap tayo ng maayos. Babayaran namin kung gusto niyo kaso ayaw namin ng digmaan. Kayo ang bahala kung saan niyo gusting magkitakita para mag-usap. Babalik ang aming agila nang ika-apat ng hapon bukas para kunin ang sagot niyo_

 _Ang mga namumuno ng kaharian nang Pula, Asul, Puti at Itim_

"Ugh! This is frustrating! They finally send something and we can't understand a single word!" Arthur cried out. All the royals silently agreed, what if this was officially stating war? What if it ws a curse? What if it was asking for peace? What if it was actually explaining why the ships were shot down? "Comrades, it might be best if we called our brightest scholars" Ivan said seriously.

Hours later

In the middle of the capital of Spades, the giant bell tower rang 12 times, indicating that it was midnight already. Most of the residents of the castle slept with the exception of the guards and one stubborn royal. "Come on, there's got to be something in here that would help!" the Queen of Spades muttered, was there nothing in the entire library that could help him decode the letter? "Arthur, what are you doing up so late?" a sleepy voice broke through the silence of the library and the Queen's thoughts. "Alfred love I was just…." Arthur trailed off. The King clicked his tongue in disapproval and in 5 large steps (Uncle Alfred managed to get to the center of the room in 5 steps? But the library's so big! _You can do the impossible for love Misa, now hush and let me continue_ ) He effortlessly lifted his spouse and carried him the same way he did on their wedding day. "Sleep first Queen and as your awesome and heroic King I accept no objections! Besides Artie don't worry. Everything will be fine" He said giving a grin.

 _But everything wasn't alright because the very next day we learned that a counselor had secretly ordered for a magic bomb to be delivered with the bird. The counselor paid with his life but the damage was done. They retaliated and we had to fight back. As you know the war lasted for 10 years but what you don't know was that in the 3_ _rd_ _year of the war Arthur, the Queen of Spades, left the safety of the palace to join in the Naval Battles._

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! I FORBID IT!" Alfred cried, slamming his hands on the meeting table. "ALFRED USE YOUR BLOODY HEAD! I NEED TO JOIN THE NAVAL BATTLES IF WE WANT TO HAVE A CHANCE OF WINNING!" Arthur yelled right back. The other royals watched tiredly, Arthur was right. If they wanted to have a chance of winning then they needed Arthur back in the waters along with _Britannia_ , even Francis acknowledged the Queen's skill with water. "Why are you being selfish da? We have all sent someone so why can't you? Besides Queens are meant to be sacrificed" Ivan asked, though he said it sweetly a purple aura was around him. Everyone in the room flinched, silently being reminded of the 3 empty seats in the room. Kiku and Elizaveta, who went to the battlefield with their soldiers and Lili who had stayed protected her brother and King during an ambush and wasn't heard from since.

Before his King could charge at Ivan Arthur grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room towards Arthur's garden. "Alfred please love; our citizens are dying" Arthur said once they entered his garden. "You have to be the hero and let me go" he said, cupping his King's cheek with his hand. "Arthur _**I'd rather be the world's villain and have you by my side than a hero without your hand to hold**_ " Alfred said, beginning to cry. "Don't worry love, I'm the Captain of _Britannia_ , I'll be fine" he whispered as Alfred held him tightly. "Please Arthur just promise you'll come back to me. Until then I'll always wait for you here, in our garden" he whispered. Arthur nodded but behind his King's back, he crossed his finger. One cannot make that promise in a war.

Months later

Alfred felt his world stop as he saw the cabin boy of Britannia brought to the room of the Royals. He was young, probably no more than 9 years but nobody paid much attention to the boy. They were paying attention to the hat and crystal he was carrying. Silence reigned in the room. Silently he placed the hat on the table and broke the crystal, green light came out. A memory was shown to them. "Man-o-war if ye dun wanna see Davey Jones Locker ye landlubbers! Time to feed the fish!" the Arthur on screen yelled. It was stormy and everyone could see that the Queen was struggling to both fight the enemy ship and stay safe from the gigantic waves. The ship was dangerously close to being swallowed by a wave, only being prevented by Arthur's magic.

"Cap'n look out!" the warning came too late, and everyone watched as Arthur was thrown off the ship by the force of the cannon ball that had hit below where he was standing. Muttering a spell, the queen was quick to rise again using water wings. Surveying the battle below him he began to chant. "Beast of the sea hear my plea, come and eat my enemies! I summon thee! Kraken!" a large blue magic circle opened underneath the angry waters and the fearsome Kraken appeared. Arthur smirked but it didn't last long as he was soon shot down an enemy. Barely managing to create it, he threw the crystal ball at the trembling cabin boy before disappearing beneath the waves. All was silent until Alfred growled. "I'll make them pay for what they did" He walked out of the room, his coat fluttering behind him.

"And you know what happened next, Spades' attack grew stronger until the Chess Continent was forced to admit defeat, we sorted things out with each other, the other Queens were returned to us and to apologize their rulers gave us a potion that would make us age slower so that we can truly oversee our kingdoms be brought back to its former glory. The Aces were established, the Jokers became more involved in our continent and well life became how you know it now" Yao explained to the avidly listening Misa. "Does Uncle Alfred still go to the garden?" Misa asked, sad for her uncle. "Yes, every day, and he will continue going until his death or until his Queen returns" Yao said, he truly missed the fiery queen.

"Your Lordship, your majesty, you are being summoned into the throne room" a guard said. "By who Sir?" Misa asked, they were not expecting anyone today. "The Jokers your majesty" the guard said nervously. Yao's eyebrows furrowed and taking Misa's hand he said crisply "Come along then Misa, let us see what they need" Nodding the heir walked with the Jack. Inside the throne room they were surprised to see the other royals…. But they were far from surprised to see Gilbert, the Red Joker, knocked out and Elizaveta holding a frying pan. "Misa!" a squeal was heard and the heir of Spades was knocked back by the excitable 10 years old heir to the Hearts throne, Thea. As the other heirs began to chat the older royals circled the Jokers.

"Okay Gilbert, Peter. Why did you suddenly summon us?" Ludwig demanded, going straight to business as usual. "If you will just let me and mein awesomeness breathe and explain you will understand. Anyway less awesome joined the awesome me for a swim around and we found something that might interest you all" the Joker grinned. "Cut the crap and get straight to the point Joker. You know there is only one thing that would interest me" The King of Spades said coldly, everyone inwardly winced, due to the state of Arthur-lessness they could not deny they were all wary of Alfred just snapping and attacking the other kingdoms.

The Red Joker just grinned, not even seeming to be ruffled by the Spadian King's cold attitude towards him. "Would you be interested if I told you that we were swimming in the Blue Ocean, and when the awesome me said swimming the awesome me actually means deep sea diving?" the Joker all but purred. Everyone paused as they made the connections. The Blue Ocean. The Ocean where Arthur had his last battle. "Good, you're all listening now" Gilbert said as opened a portal to a pocket dimension, he rummaged around for a bit before finally finding what he was looking for…. The Queen of Spades, seemingly sleeping and wrapped up in a blue blanket.

"We found him in the mermaid kingdom. He apparently helped them and they have been protecting him. They would have returned him but they didn't know the war was over" Gilbert explained, handing the precious cargo to Alfred. Nearly all of the future heirs wondered who was the person in a blue blanket, why they were being dragged out of the room and why their mentors were crying. Misa however smiled for her uncle. Yao smiled as he left, tears running down his face as he saw the King finally get his Queen back in his arms. "Guess that old saying is right. Good things come to those who wait"

Fire's of the Heart: I know. Sucks but please leave a review? ALSO I PROMISE IF YOU CAN CORRECTLY TRANSLATE THE LETTER IN THE REVIEWS YOUR REQUEST WILL BE THE FIRST I'LL DO


End file.
